one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ite Ite no Mi
Ite Ite no Mi (射手射手の実, Ite Ite no Mi) is a Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit. This fruit gives the consumer the ability to turn parts of their body into guns. It is called the Shooter Shooter Fruit in English and turns the consumer into a Gun Man (銃の男, Jū no Otoko). This Devil Fruit was eaten by Flint Gunnarr, personal bodyguard of Ray Aurelius. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The Ite Ite no Mi allows the user to turn various parts of their body into guns and makes them immune to most types of projectiles. This means that the user of this Devil Fruit is capable of attacking from just about any angle with lethal force. Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses still apply. Usage Flint Gunnarr's Techniques *'Finger Pistol' (指銃, Shigan): Flint holds his hand in the shape of a gun and fires at his target(s) from his Pointer Finger. This has the same strength as a normal Pistol. **'Double Finger Pistol' (ダブル指銃, Daburu Shigan): Flint holds both hands up in the shape of guns and fires at his target(s) from his Pointer Fingers. ***'Quick Draw' (早撃ち, Hayauchi): Flint takes a stance similar to that used in Wild West Shoot Outs, with his hands near the holsters. He shouts "Draw!" and then uses Finger Pistol or Double Finger Pistol. *'Fist Cannon' (拳大砲, Ken Taihō): Flint, standing with his side to his opponent, holds his arm up with is fist clenched and fires at his opponent. This has a strong knockback, so Flint has to brace himself to use this. There is enough strength in this attack to easily blow a hole in a wall. **'Double Fist Cannon' (ダブル拳砲, Daburu-ken-hō): Flint places his clenched fists together and fires at the target. This has a stronger knockback than Fist Cannon, so Flint has to brace himself against a wall or pillar to use this. However, if the wall or pillar is not strong enough, he can go through it. *'Spitball' (紙礫, Kamitsubute): Flint spits at his opponent, usually from close range. Rather than saliva, as would be expected, he actually spits a bullet. This has all the speed and power as a normal Pistol. **'Shotgun Spray' (散弾銃噴霧, Sandan jū Funmu): more of a joke technique, this is what Flint called it after he sneezed during a battle. *'Pistol Whip' (拳銃鞭, Kenjū Muchi): Flint swings his leg in the direction of his target(s) and fires repeatedly, like a machine gun, from his foot. This is named more for the whipping motion of his leg than anything else. *'Blunderbuss' (ラッパ銃, Rappa jū): Flint folds his arm, so that his fist is against his chest near the shoulder, and points his elbow at the target. A shotgun-like blast is then released. This is a rather close-range attack, as the accuracy of the spray drops drastically at mid-range. *'Ammo Return' (弾薬復帰, Dan'yaku Fukki, lit Ammunition Return): Flint gathers up the bullets/cannonballs/etc. that the enemy had fired and loads it into his body (usually by eating it). Once he has finished reloading, Flint turns his body into the appropriate weaponry and fires the ammo back at his opponents. This is the technique that earned him the name Flint the Armory. History Trivia *Image in infobox is of Yusuke Urameshi from YuYu Hakusho *This Devil Fruit could have alternatively turned the consumer into a Bow Man (男の弓, Otoko no Yumi) as the kanji used in Shooter could also be translated as Archer Category:Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia